The Only Person Who Ever Truly Knew Her
by VelvetC
Summary: Oneshot, FranxBalthier. How does Fran feel when the sky pirate duo finally go their seperate ways? Set in Fran's POV, read full summary inside! Read and Review!


**The Only Person Who Ever Truly Knew Her.**

**Authors Note – Wow I'm pounding out quite a few fics recently! This is another BalthierxFran, set in Fran's POV simply because she's such a joy to write about and a complex character to explore. Set a few years after the events of the game, when the famous sky pirate duo finally go their separate ways, exploring Fran's emotions when she thinks about their relationship. I think it's a bit weak to be honest, so click that review button and give me some advice!**

**It's a bit depressing so I may have to start posting some more cheerful fics! Heheh!**

**Sort of linked to Fran Finds her Hero, another fic I wrote recently.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own or have anything to do with Final Fantasy, neither do I own or have anything to do with the song Against All Odds. I am making no money and no profit in any shape or form from this story.**

Fran had heard that everyone found their destiny in life and she felt that this had come true for her. She knew that her life had been full of hardship and sorrow, loss and despair, - escaping her life in the Wood, living a life of loneliness in the Hume world. Until she found her partner, that is. Everything seemed to have changed, her whole universe as she knew it had been turned upside down, rearranged and set back into place the moment she met Balthier. He was like the missing piece of her jigsaw puzzle, making everything complete, yet now it was all crumbling around her and the pieces had become scattered and misplaced.

She knew it would not last forever, a Hume's lifespan is not as long as that of the Viera, and for a long time she believed that was how they would finally part and she tried not to think on this, desperately wanting to forego that moment when it came to pass. But it had not turned out that way and Fran was relieved it had not, but this did nothing to ease her pain. She knew she would see Balthier again, their paths would cross once more, whether that be in one year or ten, but her heart was broken.

_How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking  
Every breath with you  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all_

They had shared so much together, everything in fact. Only Fran could tell you why Balthier adorned himself with jewellery, what each accessory meant, where he had got them and why, and only Balthier could say what really had made Fran leave the Wood, who her mother was, what her childhood had been like. They had been there for each other in times of great danger, in moments of sadness and times of happiness. They held no secrets from each other, everything was known between them, a bond that for so long seemed unbreakable, indestructible. Now, it had been torn away and Fran felt as though her whole world had fallen apart.

_How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all_

Never before had she felt this way about anyone, neither Viera nor Hume and never before had someone understood her so well. Who would be there to dry her tears now when she reminisced about the family she left behind all those years ago? And it occurred to her – nobody had ever seen her cry apart from Balthier. Who would he turn to when his own memories became too much, or if he simply needed a friend, or an ally in battle. It was as though a part of her was missing, an empty space where their friendship once was and only Balthier would be able to fill it.

_So take a look at me now  
Oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face_

It had been a joint decision. Their profession was becoming more and more risky as each day passed. Both of them craved adventure and freedom, but all they had seemed to be doing recently was running away. The price on both of their heads was the highest Ivalice had ever seen, according to a well placed source in Balfonheim and bounty hunters were constantly tracking their movements. It was becoming impossible to continue their pursuits and they feared they would be used against one another should one of them become captured.

Fran knew in her heart it was for the best, the safe option and she smiled when she recalled how ironic this was. _The safe option._ Safety and precautions were never top of their list of traits. But every treasury they pillaged, every article they stole, every con they planned seemed to be becoming lethal – they were risking their lives. They had long ago lost the luxury of receiving a mere few months in the Nalbina Dungeons for their pirating (This was no problem, Fran knew every weak link in the prison and they could escape with laughable ease) Now however, they risked being killed on the spot by bounty hunters if they got caught. More and more gangs of them had appeared and it seemed each and every bounty hunter had one thing on their mind – capture and kill the infamous Balthier and Fran. And so they separated for each others own safety. The Strahl had been hidden somewhere in the jagd, along with their recently acquired spoils. Fran wondered if she would ever see the airship again and knew how painful it was for Balthier to give up his precious sky. But she knew that she wouldn't care if she never saw the Strahl again, however much she loved it, she loved Balthier more and longed to see him. But things had changed. Long gone were the times of carefree travelling, laughter and freedom and Fran felt tears flow gently down her cheeks as she considered this.

_I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all_

She would wait for the rest of her life if she had to, to see his face again. She did not know where he had gone. Neither of them really knew where they were headed when they said goodbye to one another, what each of their paths held. They told each other they would meet again, that this wasn't the end of it all, that however much things changed, whatever obstacles they faced, they would find each other. Fran found herself crying as she drifted into fitful sleep at night, lonely once more as she had been all those years ago and their talk of a reunion did little to comfort her and ease the pain of losing the greatest friend she ever had. She couldn't bear being apart from Balthier; they had been together so long, had been there for each other through so much.

_So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is  
All I can do  
And that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now  
'Cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take _

Take a look at me now

Fran could only hope that one day, someday, they would see each other again and she knew in her heart that Balthier really was the only person who ever truly knew her.


End file.
